Out of Time
by behappy101
Summary: This would be their last night together. They touched in secret. This wasn't a war. This was a slaughter. Dramonie. DARK. MATURE.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Wow. I wrote this a LONG time ago. I found it on my laptop and thought I would post it. I wrote this listening to 'Tango Roxanne' from Moulin Rogue! I hope you guys like it, but I warn you that it might be disturbing. (Just like every other story of mine.) This story actually has a PLOT. Yes. Its not just smutsmutsmut. But there is a fair bit of that as well. Please read till the end. I can't give the twist away but I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Warnings: Graphic sexual situations. Hints of non-con. Violence, language and a twist to blow your mind! Long as well.**

**Read and Enjoy.**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Out of Time**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

It would be their last night together.

The students met in an empty classroom at 18:00 hours, squeezing to find spots to sit and places to stand. This was their choice. They knew the price. Hermione Granger sat in her seat near the head of the table next to the Aurors with Harry and Ron. Everyone knew what was at stake here. She listened to the lifeless tone of Harry, speaking sternly and emotionlessly about tonight, and what they had long prepared for.

She could feel him.

Hermione glanced sideways down the long dark table. Her gaze traveled past all her fellow students and Aurors to see him. He was looking at her. He always was. Their circumstances were led by madness and their fate bound to those who were against them. He had joined the light after the death of his mother three months ago, surprising everyone, but none so much as her.

They touched in secret.

Hermione wondered what grief was. She had never seen it before but in him. There was sadness and bewilderment, but never the finality that she had seen in others. He was determined, if not blinded by it, to avenge those who had fallen by his name and by his blood's graces. He met with the students and Aurors every meeting to prepare for what was happening tonight. They would be attacked and their only defenses were children who by lesson had come to believe they stood a sniveling chance against the Death Eaters. They were children, but by god this was war.

She yearned for him, this new him.

Signs hung in their meeting space, all detailing what they had been dreading and waiting for. "March 15th. 23:00 hours. DE's invade." And in small inconsistent scrawl across all of the posters gleamed ominously, "Pray for us all." The witching hour was their time to strike. They had no need to hide when they were to attack the school. Let them wet themselves with fear and try and prepare themselves against forces they knew they stood no chance against. The ides of March had come upon them.

"Get rest everyone. We shall meet in the Great Hall at 22:30 hours promptly. I need not tell you what we are about to encounter or what is at stake." Harry's sentence hung in mid air.

_Pray for us all_.

Students and Aurors exited the room silently. They paid no heed to the witch and wizard who had remained in their seats. Hermione could only stare ahead at the poster on the wall. It would end tonight and she could not stop it. She had neither the power nor the skill to.

They would die tonight.

They both would.

They had four and a half hours.

Hermione felt strong arms reach around her shoulders and lift her effortlessly from her seat hoisting her around and pinning her against the wall firmly, leaving little time for her to breathe before he claimed her in a kiss. It would be tonight that she would give into him. She knew she could no longer wait for the perfect time.

This was the only time they had.

Kissing passionately and earnestly, Hermione moaned in to Draco Malfoy's mouth and reached her hands to grab desperately onto his muscular shoulders. She cried into the kiss and begged for him to know what she wanted without asking her.

He had also been waiting for this night.

Pulling away and kissing her cheek sweetly, Draco whispered into her ear.

"Come to my rooms. I will be waiting."

And with that, he left her to lean stunned against the wall. His kisses had always taken her breath away ever since they had shown interest in each other two months ago. She couldn't find it in herself to not forgive the weeping boy. The day he had come to them, she sat sternly in her chair while he cried love for his mother and hatred towards the Death Eaters. Hermione fought to maintain her steel exterior until he had fallen in front of her knees and wept loudly into her lap. Years of walls and barriers had been built up between the two but when he had grasped her thighs and begged forgiveness unknowingly into the junction of her legs, she had realized that she had never knew him at all.

It wasn't the fact that he was groveling to her.

It was that he was groveling to a Muggleborn.

Hermione always had the grace to forgive. He was no different if he was looking for the right path.

From then on, he began to charm her, going to meetings whenever they were held and taking adamant notes. She found his dedication pure and heartfelt. She hoped that he would realize that he should be fighting for them not because of revenge, but because in his heart, he knew it was the right thing to do.

The first night he kissed her was the night she knew he belonged with them. He claimed to have seen her beauty all along but had been blinded by bias and ever encroaching opinions from his superiors. She cried for the beauty of hope within him and kissed him again and again.

Passion flew swiftly for them, distracting Hermione and awakening a fire in her that she had never felt before. He charmed her into secret hideaways where they would giggle and shush each other, staying out after hours to kiss one another till the witching hours of the night.

Hermione wanted him, but couldn't understand passion beyond kissing and embraces.

Draco had once cupped her sex with his hand outside the skirts of her uniform. She scratched his hand away, fearful of the shocks that were sent through her. Ignoring his bleeding hand, he promised to honor her body and her wishes. He would wait.

Hermione's stomach lurched as she leaned against the wall, his kiss still lingering upon her lips.

Tonight would be the night.

Fear and undeniable curiosity.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Hermione made her way through the corridors, lit dimly with torches and casting deformed shadows upon the wall. She would not fear them. They were nothing compared to the horror that awaited her and her companions just hours from now.

The reminder that she only had so long galvanized her into a jog to Draco's rooms carrying her feet across the silent hallways.

She slowed as she neared his rooms. Her body was erupting in anticipation and fear forcing her hand to knock a little too loudly and her breath to be cut short from her lungs.

The door opened but she saw no sign of him and on shaky legs walked forward into his chambers.

A hand on her chest pushed her back against the wall and the whoosing of air that came from the door being shut blew across her face in a short blast. His kiss was desperate and pleading, touching her collar and neck waiting for her to melt into his embrace.

"Draco." Hermione breathed.

"_Please_."

Draco kissed her smartly one last time before he let go and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walking to his chambers as she whimpered with desire into his neck.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm here."

After reaching his bedroom, Draco hurriedly unwrapped Hermione from his body, smiling softly at her when he saw her uncertainty. He reached towards her neck and pulled her close for another kiss. This one was slow and forgiving. Passionate but still…

_Loving_.

Hermione gasped and pulled away from the kiss at her thought. She blinked at the absurdity and smiled at the discovery.

"I love you."

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, perhaps searching for truth behind the brown orbs. His face lit up into a warm smile, one that she had never seen before on him. The grief and revenge were gone.

"I love you too Hermione."

They kissed again and again until their lips were swollen and their breath was gone. Pulling away, Draco tentatively laid a hand upon Hermione's breast watching as her back stiffened and her eyes hardened.

"Tell me no, and I will stop."

Hermione took in a brave breath and covered his hand with her own, squeezing their hands over her breast until she buckled and moaned for him. He understood and hurriedly removed them of their clothing, leaving them standing in front of each other bare and vulnerable.

Even standing naked in front of a man for the first time, Hermione couldn't muster any embarrassment to be exposed to the man before her. He loved her. If so, he would love her despite any flaws she might have, or weaknesses he might encounter.

Without understanding why, Hermione grabbed his left arm at the wrist, raising it away from his body and twisting it at the shoulder so that his palm stood up and his forearm exposed to her.

There was no mark.

There was no twisted flesh and dark imagery that marred his beautiful arm. He was pure and clean of them. She knew it. Gently lowering his arm down to his side, her eyes inadvertently traveled to his torso, admiring the muscle that stood to attention there, rippling across his arms to his chest down to his abs and-

Blushing, Hermione turned her head away quickly, embarrassed that he had no doubt caught her starring at his sex.

Chuckling sounded from above her head and she wondered if this all amused him, the virgin little girl that knew nothing in the art of bodies. He would teach her. Tonight was their last night together and he was determined to have her know that this is what pleasure was.

"Lie down Hermione."

Looking up, he saw that the passion had once again filled his eyes and in doing so, had caused heat to pool low in her belly at the thought of loving him, and showing that she did in the most carnal of ways.

Obeying him, Hermione climbed on the bed turning around in time to see him climb on the bed over her. He kissed her to try and ease the apprehension and fear that Draco knew were starting to boil low in her belly. She melted into the kisses and began to moan, inadvertently shifting her hips to where his leg fell between her thighs.

Her breath hitched suddenly and bucked her hips against his muscled leg gasping in surprise at the sensation. She tried to crawl away from him and the explosive feeling but he held her fast touching the back of his hand to her breast and gliding it down to cup her sex gently. She stiffened immediately.

"D-Draco."

"Yes love?" He asked almost innocently.

"I-Its… burning," she struggled to find the words, "B-But it feels like fire…"

"Do you want it to stop?"

Hermione's breathing continued at a labored pace and he assumed that the sensations were too much to understand at the moment and began to move his hand away but was stopped when her delicate hand stopped him and urged with useless muscles to touch her again, where the fire was burning the brightest.

"No… please Draco."

He resumed touching her again, this time teasing her maidenhead, touching delicately and observing her strangled cries and actions on his bed.

Hermione was beyond comprehension by this point. She felt as if blacking out but every new touch made her body shoot with life and she weakly wondered if there was any end to this magnificent torture. Her body moved against her will and she felt a smile tug at her cheeks until she erupted in a blinding fire so great and so wonderful, she wouldn't have had the time or mind to stop it. She shut her eyes tightly and bucked her hips wildly that she didn't realize that she was screaming until she had felt his hand upon her mouth.

Hermione blinked tears out of her eyes and reached out with her hand until she felt his fingers interlace with hers. She breathed heavily and loudly until she felt his finger trace the edges of her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked on it but recoiled when the sweet wet lubricant of her sex met the buds of her tongue.

Opening her eyes, she saw Draco sucking off the finger that he had traced her lips with, seeming to enjoy himself immensely. He opened his eyes and the only word she could use to describe the look he gave her was _smoldering_.

"You taste even more exquisite than I could've imagined. Isn't it delicious?"

Without thinking to censor herself, Hermione answered.

"I think it tastes positively dreadful."

Draco laughed for the first time in a while. "We'll see." He began to trail kisses down her body stopping at her breasts to love them before continuing down to her naval.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

Ignoring her question, he kissed further down, meeting the nestle of curls and grinning wickedly at her before kissing her sex.

Hermione thought she might die.

She was both pushing away at his head and pulling closer. This feeling he was forcing her to experience was beyond anything she could've imagined. She might've screamed or been totally silent but she was no longer in control of her body. He held the strings to her emotions, body, and heart.

Hermione must've yelled something because in the next moment Draco propped himself up on his elbows in between her thighs looking positively smug with her smeared across his cheeks and gleaming in the light. She must've looked shocked because he chuckled in his chest and licked around his lips to catch more of her.

The action made Hermione swoon. Her brain simply refused to function. Where was her innocent and loving companion? She didn't mind this side of him at all, he as just acting so different than she could've ever imagined in intimacy.

She wanted him.

She knew that had limited time.

Draco seemed to understand her thoughts and wiped his face off before climbing over her. His actions seemed erratic and hurried making his animalistic nature shine through for an instant before it was replaced by his calm and loving self.

"Love, this is going to hurt badly, but I promise you it will get better."

"Will you stay with me?"

She wondered if he knew she meant the battle tonight.

He paused and then kissed her forehead.

"If you so desire it my love, yes."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione."

He pushed in.

Pain and pleasure fused together in their intimacy. She cried as they held hands, his eyes watching her and waiting for her to be ready. He caressed her skin with his hands and provoked more fire within her as he moved within her causing her to cry into the night. They moved like that, crying and moaning with intimacy and understanding as his lips kissed her skin and sucked greedily at her breasts, his thrusts becoming cruel and real and her cries true and filled in ecstasy as they came in each others arms, oblivious to the impeding doom that awaited them.

Hermione had fallen asleep as soon as they were done with their lovemaking. Draco stayed up and cleaned the blood and mess between her thighs and cuddled nearer to her before falling asleep with her in his arms.

A perfect last night together.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

When Hermione awoke, the first thing she noticed were the heavy arms of her lover wrapped securely around her. She smiled to herself and turned around to face him, nuzzling closer to his body, frowning when his left arm fell away from her shoulders. She glanced around the room to see the clock hanging ominously from the wall, reading that they had only twenty minutes before the Aurors and students met in the Great Hall and fifty minutes before the invasion.

Hermione wanted to close her eyes and make it all go away, wishing that her and Draco had more hours together to spend perfecting their newly acquired hobby.

Sighing to herself, Hermione decided to focus on Draco and the little time they had left together. She grabbed his left arm and swung it over her shoulders, too much to the point that his finger tips grazed her breast.

Hermione grabbed his wrist and kissed the inside of his forearm.

She was suddenly struck dumb in horror.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Blinking away sleep, Draco moaned when he awoke.

Stretching elegantly he cracked open an eye to search for Hermione on the bed. When she was no where to be found Draco assumed that she had gone to the bathroom.

The night went as smoothly as any other night with the virgins he had taken to bed. But she was different, completely oblivious to the art of lovemaking. He had taken her and made her his. Draco felt possessiveness surge through his body as he remembered her body twisting and begging for more and at the same time to stop.

After waiting a few minutes, Draco decided to haul himself out of their bed, walking nakedly to the open room outside the bedroom so that he could check the time on the oversized clock on the walls. They had fifteen minutes.

It was almost too perfect.

Seriously starting to wonder where she had went, Draco reached up to run a hand through his hair pausing momentarily to look upon the growing mark on his arm. It was almost complete, but his skin tone still infiltrated most of it. Waving away the last of the concealment charm, Draco watched in awe as the Dark Mark darkened and writhed to stand proudly on his arm.

He grinned at it.

Draco looked up and for the first time to realize that the door to his rooms had been left open, swung wide. He looked back down at the skull and snake dancing upon his pale flesh chuckling to himself.

"She knows then."

He stood up and stretched to his full height waving his hand towards the clock on the wall, laughing wickedly and uncontrollably as it burst into flames. He laughed at the embers as they fell to the ground, his naked flesh bathed in the red light of the fire as the Dark Mark stood proud and clear upon his arm.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Hermione could not remember a time when she had run faster.

Tears streamed down her face as she raced through the hallways. Draco's button up flew around her body, leaving her shoulders bare and her body under the fabric exposed to drafts of the spring night air. Her body ached from activity and her sex was beyond sore, making running from the very source of her condition difficult. Any other night she might've thought it was pleasant to wear her lover's shirt and feel the breeze of the night but now she had known the truth.

She was out of time.

Her heart ached in horror.

That was how the Death Eaters knew of their plans. He was so diligent to come to every meeting, take down every note.

Every detail.

Hermione nearly tripped when she realized that the hour in which the Death Eaters where to arrive was only forty five minutes from now. And fifteen minutes from when the other students where supposed to meet in the hall.

Or so they had thought.

Her legs burned in fear and exhaustion.

They would attack early. They would catch the students off guard.

They weren't going to war she thought suddenly.

They were going to _slaughter_.

Bursting through the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione saw a few of the students had arrived early, sitting somberly on the house tables, looking puzzled when they noticed her state of dress and emotion. Ignoring their looks and her urge to blush Hermione hurriedly closed the Hall doors behind her, grabbing her wand in her hand as she prepared herself for magic.

"Get back! Get back all of you!" She cried in desperation.

She turned to see the students running towards the back of the hall where the professors usually had sat pulling their wands in mock defense.

Looking back to the door, Hermione began to wave her wand frantically over the wood, exclaiming every protective charm that she knew, lapping them together in hopes that they would hold against their incalculable forces. The door began to glow brightly, almost gold in the air and hummed softly in recognition that Hermione had done the spells correctly. Backing away from the door she stood a ways back and began the spells to the door again in desperation.

The Great Hall doors burst open in an explosion of splinters and heavy iron. Hermione fell to the ground as she was showered by debris, listening to the windows all around her shatter and crash to the floor. Thuds sounded in the back of the Hall reminding Hermione that student lives rested in this castle. She turned and saw that they all lay motionless on the floor. Someone had put them to sleep. Or worse.

She was alone.

Looking up from her position on the ground, she saw Draco walk through the debris of the door wearing only his school slacks, looking highly amused of the damage. Looking franticly towards his left arm, Hermione saw the mark that she had seen only minutes ago, marring the beautiful skin of his arm. She looked to his hands.

He wasn't carrying a wand.

Hermione had never feared anything more than wandless magic. This was beyond her. She couldn't protect herself from this.

"Hermione! I'm home!" His voice echoed off the walls in the most unsettling way, his tone mocking and joyful as he strode towards her body on the ground.

She was sure that she had never been so scared in her life.

Hermione tried scooting away from his incoming footsteps but he had snatched her under her arms and lifted her to one of the house tables, sitting her upon the wood with her feet resting on the sitting bench beneath her. He forced her legs apart and leaned in between them with his hands resting securely on either side of her hips. He leaned in close to her, his lips nearly touching her and tasting her tears.

"Aw Hermione. You aren't mad at me are you love?"

The smack was so loud and his neck turned so sharply that Hermione had almost doubted that she had slapped him at all. Pain seared through her hand and through her arm as he grabbed her wrist, clenching tightly as he turned back to face her, his face lit up in a smile.

He looked deranged.

"Now that," Draco squeezed until he sobbed, "wasn't very ladylike."

"Y-you lied!" Hermione managed to choke through her tears.

Draco released her wrist and backed away, pushing out his lip and looking mock offended.

"Hermione. That hurt my feelings." He childishly whined.

"You lied to us all! You lied to me! You bastard!" She screamed.

He rolled his eyes and resumed his position between her legs, leaning in close to her ear, teasing her ear with his breath.

"I assure you, my birth was perfectly legitimate." She could feel him grinning.

"Go to hell." She whispered.

"Already there love." He kissed her roughly, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and she struggled against him. He pulled away and kissed her nose mockingly.

"Oh, and about mommy dearest, I'm sure she'll enjoy knowing that she no longer has to stay in waiting. I don't fancy she likes playing dead very much."

Hermione's stomach flipped.

"Oh yes. She's perfectly fine love, don't worry. We just needed something that hit close to home for your scar faced friend. Speaking of which, shouldn't he be here soon?"

"When does your army arrive Malfoy?" She spat his last name.

He looked puzzled and hurt. It was all a front. Everything was a front.

"I thought we were on a first name basis love. Weren't you screaming 'Draco' only an hour ago?"

Hermione felt as though she had been punched in the gut. He touched her. Her took her virginity and now was going to kill her.

"How could you?"

"Oh believe me love, having a warm willing and succulent body writhing beneath you and calling your name, it isn't hard to pretend you want it. In fact," He leaned closer to her once more, as if telling a secret. "I must say you were absolutely heavenly and I thoroughly enjoyed eating your pussy."

Hermione flinched at the word. Bile rose to her throat when she recalled what they had done together. She had loved him, given herself to him and she had never suspected.

She leaned away from him and vomited.

Hermione's sick didn't distract Draco at all.

"Oh and about my 'army', its already here."

Hermione felt as though she would be sick all over again.

"Where are they hiding?" She asked, trying to sound brave.

Draco positively beamed in the next instant. He smiled wickedly and stretched his arms out to his sides, his muscles turning beneath his perfect alabaster skin.

"They're right here love. They aren't hiding at all."

Hermione couldn't hide her bewildered expression.

"You see, the original plan was that we would attack tonight, all as one force, but that has complications you see? You always have plans ready on the go, your side does, and it is so dammed frustrating for us. We needed someone on the inside. We needed someone who knew all the calls and what you were planning."

"You." Hermione barely whispered.

"Me." Draco smiled. "All I needed was to get into your group of friends and make you believe I was one of you, ready to fight for the light and bring down evil. The Death Eaters decided that if I had successfully infiltrated your little club, they would bestow all their power into me. No one is coming tonight Hermione, it's just me. Why have to hassle with an entire group of people when you only need one?" He turned and with a wave of his hand an entire house table flew to the side of the hall, splintering with a loud thud before it was reduced to near sawdust.

"How?"

"Oh… as if it was so difficult love. I had to convince the one person who would doubt me, the one person who would question whether or not I was faithful."

"Me."

"You." Draco took a deep breath and fell to his knees before the sitting girl, tears filling his eyes as he fisted his hands in his platinum hair.

She had seen this before. It was the day he had begged to join their side. He cried hatred for the Death Eaters and love for his passed mother. He cried to Hermione, knowing that she would forgive him.

Now he kneeled before her. She was too shocked and felt to betrayed to move even as he clutched her thighs, just like that day three months ago. He sobbed into her knees before leaning up and brushing his lips higher.

"Oh please!" He begged, "Let me join you. I only want to avenge the death of my beloved mother and get back at those who had killed her." His lips traveled higher. "I want to be a delusional soldier for the light side and stupefy all those meanie bad guys in the hopes that we might win without actually killing anybody. Potty will protect us, yes he will. He knows the way! Let me follow!" His lips were barely at the junction of her bare legs.

"I hate you." She seethed.

"Love you too." He grabbed her hips and pulled her forward kissing and licking at her flesh more savagely and brutally than he did only hours ago. She beat his shoulders and hard as she could, screaming through her tears to stop and that he lied.

He released her from his grip and he stood up, letting her fall back onto the table with her legs spread attractively.

"Ah, here come your white knights." Draco almost sounded excited.

Hermione rolled over, but other than that, she couldn't move. He must've cast some spell on her, for she felt immobile and her tongue was too heavy and swollen to speak.

An Auror whose voice she didn't recognize ran through the door, the rest of the soldiers following closely behind, astounded by the damage done to the door.

"What's happened here?" The Auror demanded. He couldn't cover the fear in his voice.

Draco grinned at Hermione before shifting his face to look like one of concern and worry careful to hide his Dark Mark behind his back.

"They're here. They burst through the door and shattered the windows. They're waiting outside for Mr. Potter to arrive. They said they wanted him." If Hermione didn't already known better, she might've believed him.

The rest of the students had moved into the hall, in awe of the damage done to their beloved school. They were frightened. Hermione wanted to stand up and shout that it was a lie, and that they were all going to their deaths.

That it was too late.

"Right." The Auror licked his lips nervously. "What do we do?"

Draco ginned, his eyes deadly.

"We burn."

Draco raised his arms up, revealing his Mark and pushing out, creating barriers where the Great Hall doors were and where the windows stood. Magic flowed through the room and it made Hermione shiver, her legs now able to move and her tongue free to speak.

She launched herself off the table and tried to run past Draco, who anticipated her trying to join the others and grabbed tightly onto her waist, laughing as she struggled to get free.

"Run!" Hermione screamed.

The other students had their wands at the ready but were clueless as to what power was before them.

Draco raised his hand, a circle of protection forming around him and Hermione, ignoring the girl's cries and pleading to stop. He smirked and clenched his raised hand into a fist, fire erupting from the air, burning the students and tapping them in the Hall. Hermione cried loudly and earnestly.

_Pray for us all_.

"Let me go! Let me die with them!" Hermione sobbed.

Draco pulled her face close to his so that he could stroke her check.

"But Hermione my love, you made me promise to stay with you. Don't you remember?"

"No! No! I don't want it! I don't want you!" She cried.

Draco hugged her close and prepared to apparate from the school.

"I love you too."

And they vanished.

This was the way the world ended.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"**I fear neither death nor pain."**

"**Then what do you fear my lady?"**

"**A cage."**

-Aragon and Aowen

_Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Longest story ever. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a brainfart on my laptop and thought, what the heck. I really had a different view of how it would be in my mind, but I liked the way it came out anyway.**

**Please review, I don't know if you like what you read unless you do! *nudgenudge***

**-behappy101**


End file.
